The Hunting Bee
by Silver Snowheart
Summary: "Hey! Idiot! Just watch me. I'll prove to you that I'm not a pushover." He yelled as a figure walked away. "Show me how wrong I am and only then will you earn my respect." Zazie now needs to prove himself worthy to hunt gaichuus for a living but it won't be easy to impress the first Gaichuu Hunter, Nathalia Verdencia, who is determined to make a fool out of him.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I do not own Letter Bee. I only own my OCs. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

It was the same every day. I would hunt the gaichuus down then rest or go to the beach. I know, it's kinda weird for a person to go to the shore except if that person is going fishing but my reason is different. I lay on my surfboard and waited for a wave. Most people would say I'm crazy; no one would dare go to deep waters because of the dark but I don't care. It doesn't matter.

Seconds turned to minutes and even in the dark I saw well. Something was going near me, flying. An owl landed in front of me and it was carrying something on its beak. It was a strange cylinder and inside was a letter. After reading I quickly went back to land and took my hat, scarf, vest, boots and socks. Damn, it's too early but at least I get to stir some trouble today. It's time to get started.

**Zazie's POV**

I can't believe everyone is required to meet at the Hive. It's a waste of gaichuu- killing time. They better have a good reason.

"Neh, Zazie. You've been quite lately, is something bothering you?" Lag said.

"…probably cursing in his head." Connor replied

"Lag, what's curshing?" This time it was Niche that talked.

"Niche, it's cur-sing and you don't want to do that. It's not good." Guess who said that. Here's a clue, he has white hair.

"I just wanna get this over with. I have deliveries to do and gaichuus to kill." I said bluntly.

"Zazie, we've known each other for 2 years now. Heck, you are 16 now, you should really act more mature you know." Lag said dramatically. Now that I think about it, he's right but I won't admit it.

"You're right Lag, we know each other well and you should know that I still prefer to kill gaichuus than stand and listen to a speech by the director."

Lag sighed and I know that he has given up. All I need now is to not die of boredom from the director's speech.

"All of you must be wondering why I asked you to come here. Well let me first say thank you for…"

Cut to the chase old man, can't you see I'm dying here.

"and now I would like to give you the main reason for this gathering…"

SLAM!

The door opened and someone walked in. A girl walked in and she was wearing the colors of our uniform but somehow she seemed different. She has dripping wet, her hair was slightly dis shelved but other than that she looked normal. She continued walking with her head down then she stopped and looked up.

Remember when I said she looked normal well scratch that...she looked extraordinarily gorgeous. Her skin was like porcelain, her hair is darker than coal and her eyes were like sapphires. They looked so …..unique. It was normal at the same time it was not. It looked glassy and it was almost as if there were glitters in it.

"Am, Uh. Am I….uhm Am I late?" Her voice was smooth even though she was obviously winded.

"Nathalia, your clothes are wet. Explain." The director commanded.

"Well… there was a gaichuu and I… fell into the ocean?..." She looked at him and tried to give an innocent smile but everyone knew it was a I- am- guilty-don't-get-angry look. I snickered and she seemed to notice. She looked at me then she gave a mischievous grin that gave me a strange tingling feeling.

"I really don't know what to do with you. Anyway everyone, I would like you to meet Nathalia Verdencia. She's not new here but she is elusive. Her job is gaichuu hunting. That is our new branch. Our hive is a complex system we have a department in science and we have a department in letter delivery and many more. In the branch of letter delivery, we HAD 2 branches, The regular bee and the express bee now we have another branch. That branch is known as Gaichuu Hunters. She is our first gaichuu hunter. You might have also noticed that she is not wearing the usual uniform instead of an ordinary polo she is wearing a sleeveless one, instead of a jacket she is wearing a vest and she is wearing shorts and leggings in place of the ordinary pants. That way there will be a difference in the Letter Bees and Hunters, of course a male's uniform is different…."

"WHAT THE ****** HELL IS THIS?! Do you honestly expect me to just stand here and accept all of this?! I'd give anything just so I could kill gaichuus all day, you know that and you give the job to some girl?! Well damn you!" A lot of people were shocked with my outburst but hell like I care. I can't belive this. The speech was over and I walked to the director's office. There I spotted her, Nathalia. She seems to not give a damn as I yell at the director. Then I noticed something, she was climbing out the window. She might be pretty but she's a freak. I yelled at the director one last time then I follow her out the window.

She was sitting on the roof. Scratch that, she was sleeping.

"Hey, wake up. I don't know how you got that job but I want it." I pointed my shindanjuu at her and fired. When the smoke cleared she was not there.

"Your patience is thin. That won't do." She whispered behind my ear. How did she…

"pushover…" she said

"Hey! Idiot! Just watch me. I'll prove to you that I'm not a pushover." He yelled as a figure walked away. "Show me how wrong I am and only then will you earn my respect."

"I expect things from you Winters…bye bye" she said as she jumped from the roof but when I looked down she wasn't there.

This day just got worse thanks to that chick.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own LETTER BEE. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hey! Idiot! Just watch me. I'll prove to you that I'm not a pushover." He yelled as a figure walked away. "Show me how wrong I am and only then will you earn my respect."

"I expect things from you Winters…bye bye" she said as she jumped from the roof but when I looked down she wasn't there.

This day just got worse thanks to that chick.

* * *

"Maybe you should…get to try to know her. She might not be as bad of a person as you think." The blonde waitress said. She was handing her friend his drink while he complained about his day.

"Listen Ann, I know that you think that this is a small problem but you wouldn't understand…" Zazie said as he watched her serve other tables.

Last year Ann Grado moved to Yuusari Central and she is now living with Hunt and Sarah. Ever since then, Zazie has always come to her for advice or just simply company. He knew that she had a crush on him but he didn't like her the way she does. He doesn't want to lead her on but when Lag and Connor aren't around, she is the one he usually counts on.

"Zazie, if you keep getting angry, jealous or sad I don't think that the director will promote or make you a hunter. Be patient. You might never know a chance might be on its way."

Zazie gave a long sigh. If there was one thing he knows he couldn't do, it would be being patient. Sure he can control himself but it takes a lot of effort. He paid for his drink and left the café. Tomorrow he would have to face her.

He smirked then said "what if I…"

He started making plans as he disappeared into the night.

**Nathalia's POV**

I stared at it once again, my uniform. I had a sleeveless polo, a vest, shorts, black leggings, brown knee-high lace up buckle boots, a blue necktie, a scarf, brown fingerless gloves and a hat. All of the clothing I have has the same color as the ordinary bee uniform. I was tired; I didn't have to work tomorrow so I decided to take a bath then sleep.

Cleora, my owl and trusted dingo was asleep on his stand and I don't want to disturb him so I just let him be. I went inside the bathroom and fixed my hair. It's straight but it curls at the end. Honestly, I don't know why, when I was a kid, my hair was incredibly straight but now it has huge curls at the end. I have to admit though, it looks good on me. I entered the tub when I heard a noise. It was only a small step but I can hear it. The perks of being one unable to become spirit: heightened senses. A small creak on the floor below me and also faint whispers, I heard it. I dipped myself deeper into the water. Whoever the intruders were, I don't care. I have a trick up my sleeve, a deadly one. I can hear them getting closer then I sniffed the air. I look completely human, completely, but I have attributes of animals. Excellent vision, smelling, hearing and many more helped me in surviving this cruel world. I sniffed again and I recognized the scent, stupid Zazie.

I waited and I didn't move an inch. I can hear him, he was with …Lag? So he dragged poor Lag into this. This is going to be fun.

**ORDINARY POV**

Zazie walked with Lag inside Nathalia's house. Right now they were in the living room and they haven't seen a sign that Nathalia is home. They walked to the stairs and after debating whether or not they should go up they finally decided to go to the second floor.

Inside the bathroom, Nathalia wore her sleeping clothes and waited. She knew that Zazie and Lag were in her library, a room away from her bedroom. She waited patiently like a spider waiting for its prey to land on its web. She grinned as she thought about the many possibilities, possibilities to embarrass them.

Zazie walked slowly as he approached the door at the end of the hall. He opened it slightly then he stopped to see if there is anyone inside once he was sure no one was there, he stepped in and ordered Lag to follow. He observed the room, a canopy bed, a dresser, a couch, a closet and other random things. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the door at the right side of the room. He and Lag walked in further until there were completely inside and far away from the door that leads to outside. There was no candle in sight but the large glass door that leads to the balcony offered enough light from the outside. Lag sat on the bed while Zazie examined a figurine. At least he thought it was a figurine, until it moved and gave a weird hoot. He was shocked as he stepped back. He tried to hold in his silent gasp as he went further away from the owl.

From inside the bathroom Nathalia could hear what they were doing, mostly walking around then she heard Cleora hoot and a small gasp. She giggled silently in the bathroom. When she was finished she decided to put her plan to action. She opened the door making sure to make as much noise as possible.

Lag and Zazie felt stunned, they heard the door on the right side of the room open. Lag hid under the bed and Zazie jumped into the pillows that Nathalia had on her bed. He thought that with the amount of pilliows and their various shapes he would be able to hide but in reality he was dead wrong.

Nathalia smiled, she knew exactly where they were. She was in her night clothes and she didn't get her hair wet. She was going to bed. She jumped on her canopy bed and she rests her head on one of the pillows. She was laughing in her mind.

"Oh Cleora, can you please stay here…" she said as she pointed at the floor beside her bed. Cleora followed and stayed there. He stared at Lag who was scared out of his mind.

'_I should make this more interesting…' _She thought in her mind. It's time to embarrass them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LETTER BEE. I only own my OCs**

* * *

She was laughing in her mind.

"Oh Cleora, can you please stay here…" she said as she pointed at the floor beside her bed. Cleora followed and stayed there. He stared at Lag who was scared out of his mind.

'_I should make this more interesting…' _She thought in her mind. It's time to embarrass them.

* * *

**Lag's POV**

"Cleora, can you get the box under my bed. I need something from inside, oh and if you see any pests. Don't hesitate to take it out." Nathalia said softly.

I was scared. I tightly held a bundle of my white hair. I was tearing up, I don't know what to do.

'What if she finds me? What will she do?!' I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have gone with Zazie. Niche already warned me but I didn't listen. The owl or Cleora apparently looked at me. His gaze was focused on me! He thinks I'm a pest! No, no, no, no, no! I covered my mouth with my hands as Cleora got near. He went beside me then took a small box and went on the bed.

I was safe. I'm so happy, I could cry right now.

I heard Nathalia put down the box on her dresser. After maybe half an hour there was no sound and movements made by Nathalia so I assume she's sleeping. I silently moved and stood up. I looked at her but she was facing the other side when I noticed, her face was about only half a ruler from Zazie's face.

'Help me' he was mouthing the words to me. He removed the pillow that covered most of his face and looked at where Nathalia was. Judging from his position, she was laying on his chest. I laughed in my head, that's what he gets for trying to prank somebody.

I only noticed it now but Cleora was staring at us. Then it happened…

Cleora made a loud noise and flew to us. It was terrifying. I know that it's an owl but seriously this is crazy scary. Felt like I was dodging a dozen of them since this owl moves fast. Seriously, is she sure this is an owl?! Zazie screamed and tried to help but to no avail. He jumped from the bed and was about to shoot Cleora but then we both realized something…. Nathalia was watching us. She moved gracefully from her bed and went to me. She whistled and Cleora stopped and sat on her shoulder.

"I must've fallen asleep while waiting for you guys to get out of my house…" she muttered under her breath.

Wait… what?

"Y-y-you kn-kne-knew we we-were h-he-he-here?" I stuttered.

She looked at me dangerously and then her gaze softened. Her sapphire eyes were….shimmering? Then she smiled.

"If I didn't know you were here. The situation would be different. I mean, if I didn't know you were here I would not have stopped Cleora."

"What kind of ****** name is Cleora? I mean it sounds like it belongs to a girl." Zazie half yelled and half talked.

"It's the same kind of ****** name as Zazie. It also sounds like it belongs to a girl." She replied calmly but I can see the tick mark on Zazie's forehead. They get along so well. I laughed even though I shouldn't.

"Are you guys gonna stay for the night? I recall that you guys wouldn't be delivering tomorrow."

"Uhm… Miss Verdencia, sorry for uhm uh breaking and entering your house. We're very sorry." I said.

"What do you mean we?!" again Zazie shouted but I knew that he was sorry in his heart. Sorry for himself for being so stupid. I mean, this plan had so many flaws in it.

"It's fine. Anyway there is a room beside the library, you two can stay there for the night."

I was lucky that Ms. Verdencia didn't have the same reaction as Niche. If Niche was in her place, well, I wouldn't have my head right now. I gulped and somehow my hand made its way to my throat, probably since I imagined about that horrible fantasy.

"uhm Miss Verdencia…."

"Call me Thalia or Naty. No need to be formal Lag."

"Uhm… Thalia. What do you mean me and Zazie are not going to deliver tomorrow?"

She simply replied with a smile and showed me and Zazie our room. I have a feeling that she won't tell me.

"Make yourself at home. I'll make breakfast tomorrow so be sure to wake up early. Goodnight."

After that she just left. She has that much trust in us or she made traps in this room. Honestly I prefer the first one. Zazie was just silent. I noticed that he didn't leave or complain about staying here. Maybe he does like being with her. Maybe.

Both of us took of our hats, jackets, scarfs and boots. I went to sleep on the bed while Zazie stayed on the couch. The night was silent and I couldn't help but think that something was amiss, maybe because I won't be with Niche tonight. I bet she's worried but I couldn't do anything now. I decided to go to sleep.

**~~Time Skip~~**

There was a knock on the door but I didn't answer it.

"Breakfast is ready." Nathalia said through the door.

I opened my eyes and just laid there. I looked at the couch and Zazie was still sleeping. I fixed my clothes and went downstairs when suddenly my nose was filled with the most amazing scents. I made my way to the table and saw Thalia in the kitchen wearing a blue dress and a white apron. She looked so motherly that it would be hard to believe she kills gaichuus for a living.

She handed me a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and a cinnamon bun.

"I made the cinnamon from scratch so it might not be as good as store bought ones."

I took a bite and it was amazing. I never want to stop eating her cooking! Zazie is missing out on such wonderful things. I should set the two up.

'They will never get bored with each other.' I thought as I munched on my breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I mentioned this already but I do not own Letter Bee. I only own my OC's. Oh and this fanfic is not based on the events in the manga so… some things might be different.**

* * *

I took a bite and it was amazing. I never want to stop eating her cooking! Zazie is missing out on such wonderful things. I should set the two up.

'They will never get bored with each other.' I thought as I munched on my breakfast.

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

I woke up remembering last night. I can't believe I didn't do anything to complain but I know that if I did, things will go wrong. I'm sure of it. I sat on the couch and took my time in putting on my scarf, hat, jacket and boots. I won't leave just yet. I might get the opportunity to do something to embarrass her or find a horrible secret. I might.

I walked downstairs where I spotted Lag eating in the dining room. He stopped when he saw me walking towards him.

"Where's Nathalia?"

"She… now that you mention it… I don't know… she was here a minute ago."

I am looking around the house and there was no sign of her… strange. I and Lag were going to the last room we didn't inspect when we heard a strange noise. Something was being dragged, something heavy. I walked towards the door and asked Lag to join me but he shook his head, I guess the last time I asked him to go inside an unknown door had a strange effect on him. I tried my best not to make any sound and I pray to the Empress that whatever is behind the door won't hurt me or worse, won't be Nathalia. I opened it and the noise stopped and so did my heart. I can already hear the silent death threats from behind the door or at least my mind. I guess my silent prayers to the Empress weren't heard or were ignored. Well… no use stopping now. I slowly opened it and looked inside. It was strange… I know that this house has a lot of rooms but I didn't know a room like this existed. It was decorated with very very large pet bed, squeaky toys, a wooden bird play stand, an ordinary play stand, food and water bowls and other accessories. I walked in further and other than the fact that it was weird nothing was off. There were no other doors and one window, whatever was inside, it didn't escape.

I was about to leave when I heard something move. I turned to my right and saw a strange creature. It was probably 4 feet in length. It was covered in scales and it was just staring at me. I quickly ran back downstairs to where Lag went and told him what happened.

"What does it look like?"

I described it and Lag tried to listen to the best he could.

"He's a Giant Pangolin."

"****!" I accidentally screamed when Nathalia was actually beside me. I didn't notice she was here. How the hell did she sneak up on us like that?!

"Zazie, there is no need to curse you know." She said.

"How the hell can you be so casual about shocking a person? I mean… I actually felt my soul leave me for a minute because I was scared."

"Technically this is my house… I can pop up anywhere I like. Besides I always do it to my brother. I always give him mini heart attacks."

"You have a brother?" Lag asked her. Personally, I wasn't interested in this topic. I wanna know more about the thing in the room a while ago.

"Well, we… adopted each other, I guess. He's not my brother by blood but we were always together back then and I guess we got used to being a sibling to each other… and well… we officially call each other as brother and sister. That's it and now we live with each other also with our dingoes."

"So… the giant pangolin belongs to him? And why does he need a dingo?"

"Well he's an express bee…"

**Nathalia's POV**

"Well he's an express bee…" after I said the word bee apparently Zazie began choking, violently, very violently. Lag got up and helped Zazie and I just watched, this is entertaining, where have they been all my life? I'm so bored usually but these guys are the perfect idiots to make me happy.

"You! First you have a gaichuu killing job then now you're 'brother' is an express bee? Are you *******kidding me? "

I expected his outburst. I am trying my best not to laugh at his reaction because Zazie's angry face is funny and cute… did I just say cute…? Crap!... no, no, no.

"Well….care to explain already?"

I sighed and took a sip of my tea. "My brother became an express bee before I became a hunter. That's all to it. Oh, and the pangolin is not his dingo, it's mine."

I can tell that they are a little shocked but hey, who wouldn't? I mean… a hunter and an express bee. That's amazing but to top it off, we're siblings.

"Wait, I thought Cleora was your dingo…"

"A job of a hunter is easily 5x harder than a Letter Bee's job, for that the dingo must be in top condition. I need Cleora for hard and long jobs while I take Machi for short and easy ones. Since I do that, both of them will have enough rest to perform their best."

Zazie raised his eye brows while Lag listened patiently. Good Lag.

"uhm… Nathalia, what is your brother's name and how old is he?"

"Well Lag he is Maximus Wolfstein and he is 17…"

"Nathalia…one last question….how old are you?"

I felt embarrassed for a second. I have no idea why that question bugged me but I have to answer it.

"I'm… 15"

There was a loud bang on the table and Zazie was standing up.

"Ha! I'm older which means you have to show respect!"

"You are older in age but not in the mind." I replied simply while he just sat down quietly mumbling curses.

"How about all of us head to the Hive now?" I said. It's time to start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will update as much as I can before school starts in my country….. that will be all for now…bye bye.**

* * *

**Nathalia's POV**

I was walking to the Hive alone since both Zazie and Lag have to go home first to do things. It doesn't matter though. I'm not lonely, right now I have Cleora and Machi with me. I'm gonna be fine.

"-lia. Nathalia!"

"Wut?" I looked behind me and saw a girl with long dark pink hair and grass green eyes walking towards me. She wears a normal letter bee uniform except for goggles. Like the one that the most amazing bee wears, Jiggy Pepper. The thought of him made me smile and the girl just stared at me with a huge sweat drop.

"You have to stop doing that every time you see me my goggles…. I'm just Mildred Mauve, not Jiggy Pepper. Get a hold of yourself, even though he is hotness overload, is it not wise to associate him with a lot of things. Come on, let's go."

We walked together and her dingo is with her too. Her dingo is a hummingbird and right now it is on a pouch that is tied to her leg.

"So… anything interesting?"

"Well for starters two idiots crashed my house and-"

"What?! Who?! I'll murder whoever enters the property of Verdencia and Wolfstein. Wait… does your brother know?… if he doesn't…ooohhh someone's getting in deep deep trouble."

Mildred kept going on about her protecting my brother and blah blah blah. It's nice to have her around but I don't wanna talk about what my brother might do if he found out about two boys sneaking into the house in the middle of the night. He's over protective. One time a guy gave me roses but made me cry after a few days. Maximus gave a ton of incredibly scary death threats plus his killing aura….. it gives me shivers. Mess with me or my brother is never the good decision. It's like triple suicide. List of people that will kill you: Me, Maximus, Mildred. Yup, Mildred. She is actually…the _girlfriend _of Maximus. Gosh I hate that word. _Girlfriend_, gives me a cold and grossed out feeling, don't know why and don't care.

"So… I've been hearing rumors about you…" I stared at Mildred. She knows rumors and gossip weren't my thing so she won't bring it up unless it could serve me a purpose or it's related to me. I nod and gave her the signal to go on. She smiled brightly and continued.

"Well… a couple years ago only a handful of people know of your existence in the Hive, until yesterday. I tried looking for you but I couldn't and while looking for you I heard a couple of bees talking about the most mysterious beauty in the Hive. They said that you're eyes look like they have glitters in them which is true right?"

I took a deep breath. I and Maximus looked alike, from skin tone to hair color but our difference is in our eyes. Mine was sapphire blue and looks like they have glitter in them because….It's a long story. While Maximus has blood red eyes and looks like he has no pupils. Only looks like but he does have pupils. Well I was thinking about answering Mildred's question when…

"Hey! What's up?"

A guy joined us and he has chocolate brown hair and eyes. He then places his arms around me and Mildred.

"Jonathan Rainheart, I remember correctly that you should be on a delivery today. Now, march out of my sight. Shoo! " Oh classic Mildred, trying to make Jonathan leave even though all of us are best friends.

"Ouch Mil. You hurt my feelings." He then pretended to be hurt and he sighed dramatically. The three of us laughed and made our way into the lobby where apparently even though we were only walking, we caught tons of attention. Everyone we pass by would stare at us and whisper into their companion's ear. I focused my hearing and tried to eavesdrop on them.

"Isn't that Nathalia? She's so pretty.."

"The 3 of them looks so cool…"

"I heard that Maximus Wolfstein is her brother…"

"Nathalia, Jonathan, Mildred and Maximus….sounds like a dream team…."

"The four of them are extremely good looking but I heard that they are incredibly dangerous too…"

"I heard that Nathalia's past is shrouded by mystery…"

"Who knew a girl like her could kill gaichuus easily…"

"She has powers right?"

"She apparently kills gaichuus in less than 5 minutes…"

"I heard that too…"

"The best can kill a gaichuu in at least 20 minutes right? So if she can kill one in less than 5…"

"I bet she would agree to go on a date with me…"

"She won't go for an idiot like you…"

"Do you think she'll notice us?"

They are talking about us and it feels so friggin awkward. I walked in between Mildred and Jonathan just so I could hide myself from the stares. I can actually feel it burning holes in me. Damn. Why are people so weird?

Relax Verdencia pull yourself together damn it. I hate a large crowd, that's why I prefer to go to the Hive when it's almost midnight. Oh, how I miss being invisible to most people. I looked in front of me and Machi is now just sitting in front of me while Cleora is on his head.

"We don't have a delivery today Machi, Cleora. We have a checkup scheduled today. After that maybe I'll practice some weaponry but you guys get to rest today." I said to my dingoes.

"You do know that people will think you are crazy for talking to your animals in that manner right?" I looked directly in front of me and saw Zazie smirking. I just wish to wipe the smirk of his face, with a chair, twice, done by the efforts of Maka. The thought of Maka hitting Zazie's face with a steel chair twice brings a warm and happy feeling to me. It's nice.

"Oh Zazie, I'm just expressing my love for them. Anyway… are you a fan of the corpse doctor?"

I saw his smirk fade and it was replaced with a frown and a worried look. Maybe the corpse doctor scares him. Soon I will find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going away for a while so updates might come at unexpected times. I have to save the world so… have to travel… The world is in trouble but fear not for (insert cool superhero name here )is here. Anyway, I don't own Letter Bee, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

I picked up Wasiolka from home and headed to the Hive. Nathalia is the talk to of the Hive. It seems everyone is talking about her. They'll get tired of her eventually. I sighed and waited for Lag and Connor before I go talk to the director to ask what Nathalia was talking about. I spotted two bees namely Mildred Mauve and Jonathan Rainheart walk through the doors and behind them is Nathalia who seems to be enjoying herself in their company. Nathalia then starts to talk to her dingoes and I approached her and said…

"You do know that people will think you are crazy for talking to your animals in that manner right?" she looks at me then smiles. I wish I know what she is thinking about.

"Oh Zazie I'm just expressing my love for them. Anyway… are you a fan of the corpse doctor?" at that my heart fell. I stared at her blankly and gulped. She smirked and I can tell that she knows I am uncomfortable. I bent a little so I can face her directly, not that she is very short but I've grown taller, I then gather up my courage and said…

"Why do you ask? Are you a fan of him?"

Our faces were so close but she didn't flinch or blush at all. What kind of girl is she? I stayed in front of her and I smirked trying to hide my feeling about her question. All the other bees were looking at us, I bet it's not every day that the current most popular bee would be seen inches away from a bee that is known to have issues in his attitude. She smiled and I felt my chest tighten, I can already tell she planned something evil.

"Oh Zazie you are so cute…" with that she cups my cheeks into her small hands and she smiles even wider.

"…trying to intimidate me. You know it won't work right? Anyway you have a checkup today. The corpse doctor will examine you." She lets go of me and leaves, leaving everyone in the room stunned. What just happened?

I escaped from my daze and looked around to see the other bees whispering to each other.

"Zazie what happened?" Lag approached me and began asking a bunch of questions.

"They are saying that you guys were about to kiss and…"

"Wait! Wait, what? "Hold on… kiss?! That's the most impossible thing to ever happen. EVER. I explained to Lag and Connor about what happened and somehow the thought of Nathalia saying something like that in a sorta threatening and scary way made the colors from their faces drain away.

"Zazie, Lag and Connor you are needed in the med lab. You better go there quick." We looked at where the voice came from and it was none other than our friend and the assistant headmaster, Aria Link. We stared at her for a while when Lag spoke up.

"Why do we need to go? None of us is sick." After asking so many questions Aria just told us to go without question. Like I will walk into the med lab …yeah right… I have better things to do. I was just about to walk away when Lag and Connor grabbed my collar and dragged me all the way to the lab.

"Well you 3 are early." All of us stopped and we saw Nathalia sitting on the bed. She seemed emotionless but as soon as she sees me being dragged on the floor by the collar, she smirks.

"Nathalia hold out your arm. I need to get a sample." Doctor Thunderland came into view… with a syringe. $#^&!

**Nathalia's POV**

"Nathalia hold out your arm. I need to get a sample." Dr. T came back with a syringe and I look over to Zazie and his face was incredibly pale. He looks like he could shat his pants. After a second he fainted. I laughed as Dr. T gave orders to Hunt to throw Zazie on the other bed. I couldn't stop giggling because they didn't even fix his position. Hunt literally just threw him on the bed.

"Okay, now your arm, please, Nathalia." I extended my arm and the doctor took two syringes worth of blood from me. After that, he seems pretty happy… for a man that dissects the dead for a living… but hey… who am I to judge the doctor?

Lag and Connor stayed by Zazie's bed and while the doctor was taking my blood, Lag was fighting the urge to cry and scream his way out the lab. These guys are entertaining.

"Well… nothing seems wrong with you so I guess you pass the medical test. You may go now." I thanked the doctor but I stayed in the room while he checked up Lag, Zazie and Connor even though Zazie was unconscious and the doctor had to make a dozen promises to Lag that he won't take blood samples. I left them when they were about to finish. No use for me to stick around anymore, I might as well try to wake up Zazie. I walked to Dr. Mana Jones and ask for many vials of different scents and some potpourri candles for me but… I have other plans too. I asked her for a vial that contains a liquid with an incredibly strong scent. After getting it, I rushed to Zazie and waved the vial in his face.

"What the-! What the **** is this ****" He slapped my hand or at least attempted to. I managed to move my hand away before he actually touches it.

"Move your ass. We have a delivery to go to." At this everyone in the room stared at me. I'm just being honest, besides… It's not like I can't accompany them right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all the people who are enjoying this story, especially you Fianan… especially you. Anyway here's chapter 7.**

* * *

**Lag's POV**

After an incredibly long argument between Zazie, the director and Nathalia, the director finally said that she is allowed to accompany us. All of us packed our things since the whole delivery would take about 4 days. After packing I had to explain everything, I mean everything about Nathalia to Niche. Most of her questions would involve on why she was with us, it went on and on plus it was extremely hard to explain everything when she even makes mistakes in some words. Seriously… who gets confused between the words "hunter" and "hunger"? What kind of job is Gaichuu Hunger? I should really teach Niche about … everything… everything sounds nice.

"Lag, where are we going?" Niche asked me as we were headed for Sonata Lane.

"Nathalia's house is there. She told me and Zazie to meet up there." Niche raised her nose and started sniffing for who knows what.

"Lag, I smell something delicious from that house." I sniffed the air and she was right. It smells like Nathalia's cooking. That's strange, why would she cook if we're leaving? I opened the door silently and saw Nathalia playing the piano while singing.

"_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

Me and Niche walked inside and sat by the fire place. We listened because I didn't want to disturb her. It was dark in the room and I tried to look at her clearly but I couldn't, then I see something going down her cheeks… tears. Why would she cry?

"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know"_

I stared at her when she stopped playing and she seems like she was wiping the tears from her face. I don't know why but I felt sad for a second. Why? Why? Why?

"You should've at least knock before you enter you know." I looked at Nathalia and she was still looking at the piano. So… how does she know we're here?

"We're sorry. We just didn't want to disturb you so…"

"It's fine…"

I have to ask her now or I might not be able to get some sleep tonight because of curiosity.

"Ne, Nathalia, why were you crying?" She was still facing the piano but I saw her stiffen. Slowly she began to relax and she faced us.

"I'll tell you next time Lag. Not now. I promise to answer all your questions about it when I explain but not now, okay?" She gave a sad smile and I just gave a nod.

"You sure you're not staying for supper?" There was a voice behind us and I looked back and saw a tall guy wearing black pajamas. He has ash black hair and blood red eyes. He didn't show much emotion but he has a small smile planted on his face… until he looked at me and Niche. He frowned a little and looked back at Nathalia.

"I didn't know we have guests…" he stared at us like he was studying a specimen.

"I won't be able to stay. I have to leave in a little while. Anyway, Maximus, this is my friend Lag and his dingo, Niche. Lag, Niche, this is my brother Maximus." He was about to say something when he was cut off by some knocking on the door.

"Nathalia! Open the ******** door!" We heard Zazie voice from the other side of the door and I looked at Maximus and I can see a tick mark on his forehead.

"If you excuse me, it seems I have to teach some punk a lesson…" ****! Maximus is scary. Before he reached the door Nathalia appeared in front of him and opened the door and kicked Zazie, then she closed the door and whispers something in the ear of her brother. What the **** just happened?

"Fine… I have to go finish cooking. I'll see you in four days maybe. Take care of yourself." He walked to the door of the kitchen then he looked at me.

"Take care of her will you? She has a strange knack for getting in trouble. It was nice meeting you Lag and Niche." And with that he walked out.

"I'll just get my bag. I'll be down in a minute."

"Lag… this is a weird family."

"I know Niche. I know."

**~~Time Skip~~**

**Nathalia's POV**

After getting my bag I immediately went down and left with Lag and Niche. During the walk out of the town Zazie was giving me death glares. It was hilarious. We soon reached the end of Yuusari central and we rented a carriage to take us to Spring Hollow. After that though… we have to walk home since there are no carriages coming from there.

"So…uhm… Anything interesting?" I raised an eye brow at Lag and his futile attempt to start a conversation. I opened my mouth to say something when we suddenly heard a loud sound. I horses pulling the carriages were out of control and tried to run away. I know this all too well… there is a gaichuu. Well… I guess I have to go to work now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Anyway the song Nathalia was singing was "Somewhere only we know" since I liked the version of Lily Allen, I decided to place it. So….bye. Til the next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi… Just a friendly reminder, Letter Bee does not belong to me. I only own my OC's… Anyway hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Nathalia's POV**

I looked around and jumped out the carriage. Staying in there won't make a difference.

"Miss, I don't think I can go any further. Rumor has it that this place is crawling with Gaichuus lately. I'm afraid you have to go on foot from here." I paid him and called Zazie, Lag and Niche out.

Zazie commanded the dingoes as we started to walk. "Wasiolka, be on the lookout for gaichuus. Niche, I know that you wouldn't listen to me but I advise you to do the same."

"You don't need to tell Niche that Niche has to protect Lag. Niche will do that even if Zazie doesn't say so." I really find Niche's third person way of speaking cute but I don't think people will take her seriously unless she attempts to skewer them. I gave a small signal to Cleora to stay on guard. We started walking and I started to hum a tune. Soon Lag joined in and after a while we started singing but Zazie told us to shut up. Kill joy much? I bet he feeds of the sadness of everyone. Yeah… that is actually possible now that I think about it. I tried to listen closely and heard a sound coming from the ground …

"****! Zazie look out!" There was a huge sinkhole that appeared when Zazie stepped on a certain area. He fell but I grabbed his jacket… **** he's heavy. Soon I was holding us both up because I fell in too. At the bottom of the hole, I saw a gaichuu Bucker and it is planning to hit us with the blade thingy, honestly, I don't know what the thing it shoots is called. I gathered all my strength and tried to pull us up. Right now Lag and Niche are distracting it, but a Bucker is smart. It knows which prey is vulnerable. It's focus went back to us. ****.

"Niche… take Zazie from me and go as far as you can! What I'm about to do won't be pretty!" Niche looked at me then took Zazie using her hair.

"Lag! Leave! Quick!" Lag stopped what he was doing and looked at Niche (who caged Zazie in her hair) and Wasiolka. I gave him a nod and they left. Good. I guess I should start now. I need to concentrate. I hear it. I touched my necklace where my spirit amber is.

"Gather and take form…" I said in a barely audible whisper and at that moment there was a bright white light, in my hands my scythe. Thank you heart. I let go and fell to the bottom but when the Bucker's heart eating tentacles tried to get me, I just slashed it away. This is no good, I can't get near it's weak spot. I have to use my chain sickle. My scythe glowed then it turned into a chain sickle. I threw one end to try and entangle its legs and tried to take it off balance even if it's just for a while. Once I managed to make one of its legs slip, I ran to look for a weak spot.

"Let me handle this!" I heard Zazie yell then he jumped in but as he was about to land the Bucker shot his blade and I guess I have to protect the idiot. I ran as fast as I could to help him. I pushed him out of the way and he didn't get a single scratch. That's good.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain. Something warm trickled down my right arm, I held my shoulder and saw that it was oozing with a dark red liquid. Pure terror was planted on Zazie's face and I just gave a smile. I made my heart take form and now I held a longbow. I pulled back the string and made 3 arrows using heart. At this rate, I won't be able to kill it but at least Zazie can be useful for a change.

"Zazie, once I shoot, wait for it to be distracted then kill it." He nodded and I released the string. Arrows made of a light green light flew into the air and hit the gaichuu. It moved the way I predicted it to and Zazie shot the gap when it was exposed. A loud screeching sound was heard and it exploded. Both of us were thrown back by the force of the explosion and for a minute the only thing visible was a white light.

I opened and closed my eyes and soon my vision returned. I saw Zazie sitting on the floor and I shook him just because. He looked at me then he spotted the gash on my right shoulder.

"It's fine… It isn't serious enough for stitches so I'll manage…" He was silent the entire time we tried to get out the damn hole. After a while we found Lag and Niche. You should've seen the look on Lag's face when he saw my bleeding shoulder…. Priceless. He fussed about me bleeding to death. Chill Lag. Chill. Then after a while he started crying, what the **** is the problem with this kid?

"It's late. We should camp here for the night." All of us agreed and Zazie started the fire while lag was in charge of food, all the dingoes were asleep and I went to the lake nearby to take a bath.

"It's dinner time!" I heard Lag scream from behind some rocks and I dressed myself then attended to my wound. I sighed as I cleaned it and covered it in bandages.

"Nathlia, here's your food." Lag handed me a small bowl with soup and an apple. ****! The smell of the soup was so extremely disgusting! I finished dressing my wound then threw the terror soup away. I looked at Zazie and he did the same to the soup but Lag ate his and by the looks of it, he was also pretty disgusted. I leaned over to Zazie and asked him something.

"What's the deal with the terror soup? Is he trying to kill us?" He looked at me with an amused expression and also leaned to me.

"It was made by Sylvette Suede. Lag and Niche lives with her and he just doesn't have the heart to tell her that her soup is more rancid than rat poison." I giggled a bit and looked at poor Lag eating. Death by deadly soup poison, is definitely not the best way to go. Zazie then moved away for no reason and I was left alone. I guess it's gonna be a long night. I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Phew… I never thought I could wright this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing an action scene. Well… have to go now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there. Thanks for all the people reading this. Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. Why would she help me? I was being rude to her yet she risks a lot just so I wouldn't get injured. It's late now and everyone is asleep except me, the thought of her is keeping me up. I looked over to where she was and she was completely still and covered head to toe in blankets. Honestly, if you didn't know what was under those, you'd think it was a dead body. I fixed my position and I was laying down watching the stars. Maybe I should try to get some sleep.

**~~Time skip~~**

"Zazie… wake up … wake up wake up wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly and was nearly given a heart attack when I realized her face was inches from mine, when I muttered a 'good morning' though she moved away. I sat up and noticed that Lag was tending to the fire while the dingoes were still asleep. Wait… where's Nathalia? She was here one ******* minute ago! I looked around again but still no sign of her. That girl is a pain in the ***.

"Lag. Where's Nathalia?" At that question Lag seemed to grin and he said he didn't know. I then joined him by the fire to eat and after a while Nathalia joined us. Turns out she just went to the lake for a bath… why was I even worried?

"So… Nathalia… how did you turn a chain sickle into a longbow? I've never heard of a shindanjuu that can change form before… "All of us looked at Lag and I finally realized it too. She sipped from her drink and raised her eyebrow and gave a sigh of defeat.

"I knew you were gonna ask that…. Well… when I was a kid, actually when I was 6 my family was killed and I was taken to some lab hidden deep in the mountains somewhere in Yodaka. They tested some experiments on me. I'm someone… that's unable to become spirit…" I accidentally chocked on my drink and Lag's jaw is now hanging.

"As I was saying… I'm one unable to become spirit but I'm different. Notice how I don't have scars or marks or animal or plant like appearance… except for my sharp canines. Since I was mixed with different things, I still have some of their abilities. I have incredibly strong senses, I can jump high…not as high as Niche though…and I have a strong heart. I also have the ability to make my heart take form, not like your bullets, but I can make my heart turn into tangible things that have the same abilities as your ordinary shindan. When it comes in contact with the gaps of gaichuus, the gaichuus still explode. I can turn it into practically any weapon I want as long as I have a spirit amber. Like this."

She held her necklace and soon there was a sword in her hands. It was slightly glowing and it looked like a real sword.

"Of course I can also fire a shindanjuu but that will cost me more heart than just making my own weapon. My heart is different from everyone and by everyone, I really mean everyone. You can make you heart take form, that's what I also do but only on a different level. But even if I can turn it into weapons of different sorts, I still have limits. I can only make my heart form into a limited number of things. Anyway that's about it for the explanation on my shindan and shidanjuu." She then sipped her drink casually but I didn't move an inch and so did Lag. Only when the dingoes wake up that we move. Soon we were back on the road on the way to Spring Hollow.

The whole trip was pretty uneventful. Nathalia still managed to kill some Daikiris that got in our way easily. She really is fast in killing gaichuus, even with an injury. Me, Lag and Niche didn't dare to interfere every time she killed gaichuus. Last time someone (me) interfered… It didn't end so well.

We stopped for a break and it looks like we will be in Spring Hollow by night.

"So…. I bet you guys are weirded out huh?" She spoke softly and she looked at us with a sad smile.

"It's not really weird but I guess it's not every day that we meet someone like you." I tried my best not to show too much emotion because I don't know what will happen if she thinks that I don't like her. Wait what?

After the break we went on walking and we finally reached Spring Hollow.

"It's already late for us to deliver. Let's get to an inn first and just deliver the letters in the morning." We followed Lag's suggestion and we stayed at an inn called Honey Love. It looked like the typical inn with the small lobby and even smaller rooms, although ours had a small bathroom, one bed, a fireplace, a small terrace and a couch. Nathalia and Niche took the bed while Lag had the couch and I stayed on the floor. Not that I mind though but for Niche…. It took so much effort to make her agree on the place where she'll sleep. I couldn't sleep so I just sat by the fire until I finally felt drowsy.

"Zazie…" I heard my name being called faintly and I knew it was Nathalia. But why?

I walked to her side of the bed and looked at her. It's my first time seeing her sleeping face since every time we all sleep… she is covered in at least two blankets. I wanted to reach out to her and stay beside her in place of Niche…what the hell did I just say? Damn woman… The things you do to me. I should really get some sleep now. This is stupid, why is my heart beating so fast? What is she doing to me? This is just plain ****.


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't update for… I don't know how long. I am gonna be sent to outer space. Anyway…here's chapter 10…**

* * *

**Nathalia's POV**

I woke up earlier that everyone and I know that if I go out they'll be looking for me if they woke up. I decided to take a shower first … at least no one will mind if I take a long soak. I took a towel and went in. I stripped off my clothing and immediately took a dip in the tub.

"_Oh my little songbird, where have you gone?  
The night is getting lonely, was it something that I've done?  
Will you come back? Or Have I been so wrong to trust you?  
I feel myself shatter, I broke after as if on cue  
You left me with nothing .How could you?_

_Oh my little songbird, have I done something wrong?  
Was I foolish to believe in the loyalty you swore?  
I remember the world that was our war  
Oh how I long to find you but,  
You left me with pain, You left me to break_

I started to try and feel the song like how my mom used to. She taught me all the songs I know. She would sing for us all the time, me, my siblings and… Zazie. Would he remember if he heard it? Why has he forgotten? I started chocking on my tears but I continued the song to the best I could.

_Oh my little songbird, am I nothing to you now?  
Are you leaving me for good  
for you can't fight beside me no more?  
Is this battle too great for my songbird?  
You left me with grief, what has happened to us?_

_Oh my little songbird, there's nothing left for me now  
Your sweet melody is gone forever  
All your loving memories I will forget never  
I now quietly wait for your arrival  
I know you'll arrive at the dead of night and you'll leave with me  
__Oh my little songbird"_

I finished singing the song and remembered who taught it to me in the first place, my mom. The thought of her comforted me and saddened me. The cold feeling in my chest grew and I fell quiet.

"Hey what was that song you were singing?" I heard Zazie's voice through the door and my cheeks grew hot as I realized he was listening.

"ZAZIE! What king of ******* pervert are you?! What the hell?! Can't you give someone some privacy?! I mean, I'm in the bath for Empress' sake… I can't believe someone like you exists! Why would you listen to people in the bath?! Geez…" I dipped myself deeper into the water and I can only imagine Zazie with an irritating smirk on his face. ****.

I scrubbed myself quickly and dressed myself twice as fast. When I was done I combed my hair, after that I bolted out the bathroom door and snuck out the inn. It's better to spend my time here than with a man who listens to people when they bathe. I mean that's a special kind of pervert right there.

It's already been an hour and Zazie, Lag, Niche and Wasiolka finally left the inn. I stayed by the sidewalk with Cleora on my shoulders before that and it's safe to say that "people were giving me awkward stares" was an understatement.

"First address is for Elaina Darling of Amber Street. 5142." Lag broke the silence among us and I nodded while Zazie just grunted. Lol I made him sound like a caveman. After a couple minutes of walking we arrived at an old looking house made of wood. We knocked on the door and we heard a thump followed by a high pitched "I'm coming".

**Zazie's POV**

We knocked on the door and I was pretty surprised to hear a thump inside, probably another klutz. The door opened and we saw girl standing there, sorta. She was using a crutch and I and the others looked down to see that she only had one leg. I looked back at her while Lag gave the letter but Nathalia just looked at the foot or the space where it's supposed to be. She then walked away slowly.

"I'll meet you guys later at the square by the 4th niku. Bye. "She waved her hand and told Cleora to stay with us. The owl then flew on top on Steak that was on top of Niche, oh how ridiculous it looks but at least the three of them are happy, I guess.

**~~Time Skip~~**

The whole delivery is a bore, we are currently at the third to the last house, and nothing is interesting. I don't remember much of the delivery. All I know is that the only thing that surprised me is the one legged girl. We finally reached the last house and Lag gave the letter. Yes! The 'death by boredom penalty' has been lifted! I checked the time and it was only a few minutes before the 4th niku. Lag did the same and we already went on our way to the square.

We found her sitting by the fountain playing with a necklace. It didn't look like the one with the spirit amber. She lit up when she saw us and a smile danced unto her features. All of us then started to walk back home.

"Wait! Please wait!" we stopped when we heard the familiar voice of Elaina. She was running towards us… what the ****? How did that happen? She finally reached us and she was panting hard, she probably didn't run for a long long time.

"I want to thank you. Miss Nathalia, I love this leg you made, it's simply gorgeous. I can't thank you enough. Oh, please take these; just accept it as a gift of thanks." She handed us a basket filled with jars of preserves and some fruits. She then walked towards Nathalia and gave her a hug. We are really weirded out now, what is happening? As if she read me and Lag's mind she lifted her skirt only a bit exposing what seems to be polished wood that was in place of her leg. It was shaped to be like a real foot and it also had carvings of vines and butterflies. We then gave a small nod since we really don't know what to say or do. Do we congratulate her or something? She left us and soon we were head back to the Hive.

"Where'd you get the leg? I don't suppose it was just lying around. So where?" I asked Nathalia and she didn't seem like she was liking the conversation at all. Maybe she was mad because of the singing thing. I will never understand women, why do they have to be so complicated?

"I… made it." Lag's eyes widened. Here it comes.

"You made that?! Where did you learn? It was amazing." His eyes seemed to sparkle while Niche just raised her eyebrows.

"I used to make some for my youngest sibling before she died…." What? Did she just say sibling? I was pretty surprised by this but I kept it hidden while the change in emotion was really obvious in Lag's face, Nathalia just fixed her scarf and we went into complete silence.

* * *

**I finally finished it! Yey! Anyway the song she was singing was just something lying around my house, literally. Maybe a script I wrote for a role play or a weird poem when I was in 5****th**** grade…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back…hehehehe….Here's chapter 11**

* * *

**Nathalia's POV**

We are only a day away from getting home. I feel so relaxed right now. On the way back we are supposed to pass the Marble cliffs, my hidden paradise. Only an hour or so and we will be there… I also heard that Zazie and Lag are planning to have camp there…hehehe YES! I am keeping myself calm for the moment but on the inside I am so happy I could hug the most hideous creature at the moment, Zazie.

"Are you alright?" Lag is suddenly beside me and his face just screams out 'worried'.

"I mean you haven't said anything since we left town earlier. Was it something I said?" I looked at him dead in the eye and gave a sigh. I don't want to talk about my family before … everything. I kept my face neutral but I'm happy at the same time mourning once again for my lost family.

"I'm gonna be fine. I can handle myself." I replied with not much interest. I also noticed that sometimes that Zazie would eye me from time to time. He feels like a professional stalker to me. I can't read him, I always know how to read people but Zazie… he is incredibly hard to read. If I didn't know better he would be planning my murder already but I don't think he can take me on. I'm an expert on poisons, 10 kinds of martial arts, weaponry and a whole lot of bad assery unknown to man, for now. I finally reached the Marble Cliffs and I hurried down to the beach. I just don't give a **** anymore but my world. Me time is me time, no exceptions. As I approached the sandy shore I took off my vest, boots, bag, socks, scarf and hat and I threw it into the air not minding where it landed. I raced towards the cave I knew like the back of my hand. Somewhere off the distance I can hear Zazie yelling, saying that I'm an idiot. He can go **** himself for all I care. I navigated my way through the dark, not even letting my eyes adjust to it, I knew this place like the back of my hand, and I knew every rock, pebble, stalagmite and stalactite by heart. I reached a small opening and crawled through. I touched the area in front of me and felt the smooth cold polished wood. I snatched it and raced out the cave into the water.

"What the hell Nathalia?!" Zazie yelled as he followed me into the water.

"Leave me alone!" I went deeper into the water until I was already near the breakwater.

"****! I think something touched my foot in the water!" … Zazie is such a p****. I swam over to him and dragged him back to the beach. Lag just watched as he prepared the camp, why can't Zazie behave like Lag?

I went back into the water and made my way the where the largest waves are. Nothing beats surfing, ever. Soon before I realized it, it has already been an hour. I allowed myself to be carried by waves but made sure to stand before I reached the shallow part. Trust me on this, you don't wanna try to be washed up to shore. The waves will smack you hard depending on what beach it is and you will literally roll on the floor, or at least in this case the sand, and sometimes there may be rocks or shells or bits and pieces of corals. So either suffer some minor to not so minor cuts in salty water or stand in the right time and be safe. I prefer the latter. I quickly picked up my clothes and hurried back into the cave. I wandered around until I reached the area where I place my surfboard. I gently placed it and walked further in until I reached an underground lake. I stripped off my clothes and took a dip. The water is never too cold or too hot which makes it perfect. I took my time in removing all the sand from myself and also removing the effect of salt water on my hair before I stood up and got dressed.

When I got back Zazie, Lag and Niche were nearly finished eating. I sniffed around and I recognized a stench. The death soup is still here. I backed away and decided to eat on my own, away from them. Zazie then followed me to where I was.

"Here…" Zazie said as he threw me some clothes.

"What are these for?"  
"Those things are called clothes. You wear it to cover yourself." He replied calmly. This man is getting on my nerves.

"I know that these are clothes. What I mean is why? I have my own clothes right now as you can see." I pointed to my vest and all while he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. Temperatures will drop here. It will be really cold and you are still in wet clothes. Unless you want to freeze your *** off I suggest you wear dry clothes that covers more." He walked away a second later not giving me the chance to respond. I looked through my bag and noticed I have only a few spare clothes but apparently it got dirty. Probably when I fought the gaichuu and the contents fell off… I guess I don't have a choice. I ran to a place covered in almost every angle and stripped off my wet clothes. I can't believe I will wear men clothes… even worse, it belongs to Zazie. At least I don't have to wear HIS UNDERWEAR since I still have extras. I breathe a sigh of relief at that thought. No way in a million years would I do that… I shivered when I thought of it. I slipped into his clothes and it almost fit me perfectly, well, actually not almost. I remember Lag telling me that two years ago they were almost the same height but now Zazie is incredibly tall. My height is like 5'5 but I think he is six feet tall I guess. I folded some parts of the clothes to make me look not so ridiculous.

"You done?"

"Not yet…" I finally finished and I went back to the guys.

"That took a long time. Anyway… what do you call that thing you did earlier?" Lag said as he sipped the last of the death soup.

"It's called changing clothes." Then I made spooky sound effects just to annoy them more. I saw Lag sweatdrop while Zazie hit my head with his hat.

"Fine. It's called surfing. It's not really a big deal only a small amount of people know about it. My sister taught me." Lag seemed to light up, Niche leaned her head to the right while Zazie… he just sat there. Nothing special about him.

"Okay. Goodnight." He said as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"Next time, Thalia can you tell us about your past?" A frown made its way to my face and I just lied down.

"Next time Lag, next time." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yey! I'm so happy I finished a chapter. Sorry if it took long but I went wakeboarding two weeks ago then swimming and going to malls, I simply didn't have time to update then. Then last weekend I got sick also Monday last week was the start of classes so I'm pretty busy. Anyway bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Heyya my favorite people. How ya'll doing there? Well anyway here's chapter 12.**

* * *

**Nathalia's POV**

I was rummaging through my closet for the perfect clothes to wear. Not because I want to impress them but because I heard that the Slyvette girl likes to dress people up and if I show up in the wrong clothes… I'm afraid I might turn into a doll if she thought I should wear something else. A scary doll… you know… the kind that is supposed to be pretty but gives a vibe like the doll is cursed or something? Well I might end up as that. Why does Lag have to invite me?

_Flashback…_

"_Hey now that we're near I want to tell you something…" Lag whispered to while we were in the carriage only a few hours away from home._

"_What is it?" I replied. I whispered too because I didn't want to wake up the snoring Zazie sitting across from me. I didn't want to wake him… at least not yet. I wanted to splash some water on him in front of the entrance to the hive. I laughed evilly in my mind as the thought of him being embarrassed brought joy to me. I kept my face straight as I listened to Lag._

"_You see, Zazie's birthday will be 2 days from now and we're gonna celebrate it in my house. I was hoping you could come along…" I WAS drinking when he said that… was, now I'm choking and laughing like crazy. Somehow Zazie didn't wake up… weirdo. _

"_Sorry Lag but I don't do parties. Especially for someone like Zazie." I looked into his eyes and he was doing it. The cursed puppy dog eyes. Must not give in. Must. Not. Give. In. Must resist the eyes. He kept staring. Aw crap. _

"_Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

I picked a black dress with a ruffled balloon skirt. It was decorated with a blue lace overlay and the sleeves were long. Not too formal not to casual, just like what Lag told me to wear. I wore my black leather knee high chain boots and blue choker with a silver bell as a final touch. I look… so steampunk-ish. Wait hold that thought. I went over to my closet and took out a soft black coat. I'm not sure if it is actually a coat, I have no idea on fashion. It is a perfect fit and now I am steampunk, sorta. At least I think its steampunk. Whatever, or is it Lolita? It doesn't matter anyway.

I took a small shoulder bag and headed down stairs where apparently I saw my brother. His eyes went wide for a second then he started laughing.

"You look gross. I don't wanna see you wearing that." It's his way of saying that I look beautiful. I know so. He also does this to Mildred anyway. I sighed.

"Yeah okay. Bye." I said as I walked out the door.

**Meanwhile…**

**Zazie's POV**

I was abducted. I don't know where I am. I was in the hive a second ago and now I am in some sort of weird cell. Apparently I know who took me what I don't know is where they placed me. Lag thought I wouldn't find out that it was him but of course I'm too smart for them. I sighed as I stared at the bag of clothes that was tossed to me when I just got here. I opened it and studied the contents.

A polo, a waist coat, pants and leather shoes. Damn, these things are expensive; I wonder where Lag got this. Would they let me out if I didn't change? Nope, of course not. Do I have a choice? Nope, I don't. Can I escape? Nope. Is there a way out of this? Nope. Well I'm done considering my options and I really don't have a choice. I hate this. I hate them. I hate this day. I just wanna go home and play with the cats and sleep on the couch. Can't I at least have that?

I guess I have to just get this over with. I decided to put on the clothes they gave me and it was magically a perfect fit. I bet this was the work of Sylvette. I mean, she is also in the clothing business now. She supplies a small clothing store in downtown while also supplying for the toy store nearby. Damn, everyone has been doing something meaningful these past two years. Lag is courting Sylvette, Sylvette is expanding her business, Connor is with Sunny now and the others are just simply retaining their high positions. While me… well… I still live with tons of cats, no relationship, no other business and I have the same job since many years ago. Sounds like my life is a total bore. I guess by comparison, I am the lamest, I think, among them but I will never admit it.

I heard a knock outside and suddenly whatever I was in suddenly disappeared and I fell on the floor. It turns out I was inside Niche's hair. Figures.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. We were in Lag's house and everyone seemed to enjoy this party except for me. I scanned the crowd and saw familiar faces. The usual gang was here along with some other coworkers, that are not close to me, but I don't hate them so that's good enough. They led me into the kitchen and they suddenly brought out a large cake. I really hate sweets. Everyone knows that. I want to puke at the sight of it.

"Happy Birthday to you…" great now comes the singing part. Someone get me out of here. I'm 17… they are treating me like an 8 year old. Please make all this go away….

Everyone then started partying and I simply walked away. I went to the nearest window to get some fresh air but I didn't expect what was happening next. Nathalia was in the back alley and she wasn't alone…

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if updates are coming slow but I'm busy with school…. I was nominated as one of the representatives for the debate society :D but the club itself is until 7 at night…. But anyway I'll try to update as much as I can. See you next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyo! Apparently debate society in my school is not exactly "mature and professional" but they sure are fun :D I mean it's not every day you get to join a club whose motto is "Keep your s*** together." Anyway here's chapter 13.**

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

I watched as Nathalia was pushed against the wall. She gasped for air and I was about to help her when whoever was under the black cloak released her, gently. She looked straight into the masked figure's face and she smiled. She then proceeded to take off the mask and she wiped it with her sleeve.

"Not the best form of greeting but I guess we have to make sure of the people we approach. Anyway, long time no see. What are you doing here Gambit?"

I looked closer and now I can see who she was talking to since the mask and cloak was removed. He looked like he was around the age of 16- 17 and he has dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. There was a certain glint to it, not the attractive kind but the dangerous kind. He smiled sheepishly as he took his mask from her and replied.

"We both know why I am here…" both of their smiles faded and Nathalia turned pale. "We're running out of time. Come with me, Charm, we can leave. No one will know." Gambit extended his arm out and Nathalia just stared at it. She blushed a trillion shades of red and she was about to reach for his hand when she suddenly pulled back.

"Gambit, there's no escape remember? I'm going to finish what I started, no matter what it takes. They'll understand I'm sure of it. Just trust me."

Gambit suddenly hugged her and whispered words that I can't hear.

"Charm, Mischief is already gone. I tried to help him but no one can go against what fate has brought upon him. Mischief's remains was burned to ashes and thrown into the ocean. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me. Please, come with me." Nathalia's eyes went wide for a second.

"Mischief is dead?... What about Jubilee? And Joy? Trouble and Turmoil? How about Thief? Are they all…" She swallowed a lump in her throat and her eyes began to water.

"They're fine. None of them failed so there is no need to worry, for now." He pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this Charm. You can walk away and no one will get mad. Think about it." His emerald eyes met her sapphire ones and he began to close the distance between them.

Close.

So close.

Only an inch apart.

I don't want to look.

Why?

Why does it hurt so much?

I looked at them and it turns out they didn't kiss. Nathalia just simply pulled him into another hug. I suddenly felt the weight on my chest disappear. Why?

"I'll be back soon Charm. Wait for me." Gambit then put on his mask and cloak and started jumping on roofs. While Nathalia just waved goodbye.

So many questions ran in my mind now. Who was he? Why was he calling her Charm? How do they know each other? Are they … together? I went back to the center of the party just so no one would be suspicious of what I saw outside. Then Nathalia came in. She looked normal aside from the nearly invisible blush on her cheeks.

"sorry I'm late… kinda got lost along the way. " She greeted the others in the party and I saw Lag pull her to Sylvette and introduce the two to each other. I just stared at her and she noticed and smiled at me. Just what are you hiding Nathalia? The two women seemed to get along and I just sighed. I slipped away from the party and started to walk down the road leading home. I started the long walk home. I didn't want the party so no one would wonder if I ever disappeared.

The air was starting to get chilly and I rubbed my hands together. I placed my now freezing hands into my pocket and hoped I would be home soon.

"You there… Winters right, you're Winters?" I heard someone say and I turned around. Big mistake. The moment I did a knife was placed near my throat. Actually it did scratch me. I felt a small amount of warm liquid flow down my throat and onto my collar. Blood.

"Stay away from Nathalia. Trust me, it's for the best." I looked into the mask and saw the same dangerous green eyes from earlier, Gambit.

"How could I trust a person who is holding a knife to my throat?" I managed to reply. Somehow I knew he smiled. Somehow.

"Well, it's your choice. Kill or be killed… and I won't let her be killed." He ran away into the night and left me with a reminder. A dagger was on the ground and it was engraved with a strange motif that Nathalia also carved into the prosthetic leg she made. So I guess, it's all connected. She didn't carve it out of a whim but because it was to remind herself her own memories. So… how is that connected to her family dying? So many questions once again filled my mind. What are you hiding from us and why but the best question would be are you really one of us?

Soon I reached my house and opened the door. Once I turned on the lights I found out that the dagger is not the only reminder. There is a message written using black ink.

"Without the dark, there is no light."

What does that mean?... S*** this is all messing up my brain. Just what did I get myself into.

* * *

**WOOH! Hahaha so how was it? Have to go now… have to make a science fair project….but hey if I get the project right I'd be exempted from some exams :D….Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there! Hope all of you are having a good time because I am. Guess what… I'm gonna do a quote of the chapter thing and here's the quote for today from our trainer in deb soc "Don't worry guys…I'm a nice person" Me: *screams from the back* " depends who you compare yourself to" he replies with "I'm at least nicer than Hitler" ….anyway here's chapter 14.**

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

It's already been 2 days since my birthday but the events of that night still haunt me. The haunting look in Gambit's eyes, the way his white half mask gives him an eerie look, I remember it all so clearly. It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it. What happened to Nathalia though is a different story. She still acted the same as if nothing happened. She was, as usual, annoying, funny and still childish but I know it's just a cover.

She apparently isn't here in the city as of the moment because she went on a short hunting trip yesterday and is expected to return the day after tomorrow. I couldn't imagine her being with Gambit, it just seems so… wrong. I don't know why but I feel like something should pull them apart. I feel the need to save her from herself. Maybe she doesn't know what she's getting into?... I guess, I can't think of an excuse good enough to think that she is innocent. My opinion on her changed now, I just really don't know what to believe. I can't even imagine Nathalia pretending to be our friend.

I punched the wall beside me and just started to control my anger. The people at the hive stared at me but they all resumed their work since they know I'm the type of person who gets angry easily.

"Zazie, stop or you might hurt the wall…" I know that voice but…

"Nathalia what are you doing…" I turned to look at her but I froze in shock. Her body is covered in small cuts and bruises, three larger cuts on her torso, her clothes were quite destroyed, her hair is kinda messy but still fine and she was sporting a black eye.

"GET HER TO THE MED BAY QUICKLY!" I heard Dr. Thunderland yell from behind and soon some people in white lab coats were escorting her to the med bay.

What happened to her…?

**~~Time skip…~~**

I entered the med ward and it seems no one was inside except for Nathalia. She was asleep so I guess, it is fine to just make sure she is ok. I went over to her bed and saw that she was now wearing a white dress, a black eye patch and most of her body was covered in bandages. What has she gotten herself into?

I sighed and sat down on a chair in one corner of the room. I should keep watch just in case she tries to do something stupid.

**Nathalia's POV**

"Zazie, stop or you might hurt the wall…" I saw him punch it at least three times the past few minutes and I'm worried he might hurt himself or worse the wall. I don't know what happened next because my vision was getting blurry then I saw Zazie open his mouth but I can't hear what he said. I steadied myself then I heard a faint sound in the background. Someone was yelling and I can feel myself getting closer to the edge of consciousness but I am trying to keep myself from falling. Soon figures in white were by my side and the last thing I remember was I was brought to a white room then everything went dark.

I woke up and found Zazie sleeping on a chair in one corner of the room. I sat up and took some of my own clothes from my bag and I changed. I noticed all injuries I got. Damn, this is gonna be hard to explain. I took a deep breath and started to stand up. Pain shot through my body and I winced with every move I made but at least I could stand up. I inspected the bandages and saw some red on it. I think I opened my wound a bit when I stood up.

"Hey Zazie wake up." I slapped him softly until he finally opened his eyes.

"You should go lie down and get some rest. It is important to get yourself fixed up." I pouted and pulled on him but I felt as if my arms were being torn from my body so I stopped. I felt a single tear drop from the corner of my left eye, my good eye. He stared at me then helped me back to bed. He tucked me in and sat at the edge.

"Aren't you gonna insult me now?" I said. He must be thinking of something witty to say because he furrowed his eyebrows and a small smirk made its way to his features.

"Maybe when you're better." He opened his mouth to say more but Lag and Niche suddenly burst through the door and from the looks of it, Lag has been crying. I studied him, his hair and clothing was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Niche just simply kept quiet and would from time to time comfort Lag. Soon all of us were lost in our conversation when Lag suddenly brought something up.

"Hey… Do you guys wanna have dinner at our place? I mean Sylvette really wants to have visitors and I guess you won't be hunting soon Nathalia… and I bet that Zazie would go, I mean he always does, so do you wanna go?" He said rather sheepishly. I smiled and nodded while Zazie was nearly falling asleep at the edge of my bed. I decided to kick him to wake him up but… he fell.

I laughed while Lag and Niche helped him up. Seriously, if Lag was a girl he'd be Zazie's girlfriend by now. He could keep Zazie from hurting himself.

Then it suddenly occurred to me… why was Zazie hitting the wall? I stared at the white walls of the room and thought about it… does he know? That's impossible… it's impossible. I shouldn't worry. It must be a different reason. It must be. I just hope it is.

* * *

**I need more inspiration for this story... maybe if I eat some food….. speaking of which…I'm in the mood for I dunno…. Beef jerky?…or maybe ice cream… purple yam ice cream… you know what…I'm just gonna raid the fridge…see ya later**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not much to say here….but anyway the quote of the chapter….Me: "So… you're gonna sniff every girl here just so you find find who owns it?" …. I was answered with "Yep"…. They actually did find the owner through smell…note to self: classmates are wolves….here's chapter 15.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gambit walked through the dark hallways of the mansion. His eyes focused on the door a few meters in front of him. He passed through an intersection of hallways and two people joined him, one was on the right, the other to his left. He tried to place his hands inside the pockets of his coat but the two who were behind him quickly snatched his hands. He tried to free himself from their grip but the grin on their faces already assures him that there is no escape. They walked further and entered the room.

He sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire place and studied his companions. One boy and one girl, both with platinum blonde hair and pale white eyes, same height and same color of clothes, blood red.

He stood up and took a glass from one table and poured some whiskey into it. He smiled knowing that these two wouldn't do anything to provoke him. He took a sip and sat down again and the two followed in suit.

"Trouble, Turmoil, what are up to?" The two looked at him and grinned.

"We just wanna have a talk…" the lady said.

"since you weren't here for the past two days…" the man said.

The two then started bombarding him with questions. It all got mixed up and all Gambit could hear were mixed up words and the like.

"Sssshhh….." The three of them looked behind them and fear crept in their heats for a moment but they all quickly recovered.

"You should've told us you were here." The twins said at the same time.

"Sorry, can't help it." The woman said. Her ghostly appearance could scare any living soul. Her hair, skin and dress were snow white while her eyes were ruby red. Aside from that she was also walking barefoot making her look more haunting.

"Now, tell us Gambit where have you been? Two days seems like a long time to just get fresh air…" Her silky voice trailed off and there was a sudden boom and the door went flying. Smoke filled the air and Gambit began to cough. From the smoke emerged two figures. A boy and a girl walked in and they were also coughing.

"Why the hell did you blow up the door?!" the girl yelled as she sat down.

"You said it was stuck so I decided to get creative." The boy replied as he sat down beside her. The girl scowled and adjusted her cloak. The boy had dark ash black hair with red highlights, his eyes were blue and he wore clothing with lots of pockets and straps, the same kind of clothing is seen on the girl, her hair and eyes were the color of rich chocolate and she still had a scowl on her face. The woman in white grinned widely, her smile almost reaching her ears. She tilted her head and glanced at the broken door.

"Jubilee, things that explode are not allowed inside the mansion." Her grin got wider making her look like a deranged woman. Everyone shivered and they all looked at the boy named Jubilee. He pointed to the girl beside him and he started blaming her.

"It was Thief's idea! Honestly, Joy it was her!" he said.

Everyone just sighed as the two started arguing.

"Now back to the question, where have you been Gambit?" They all smiled except for the said man. Gambit frowned and took another sip from his drink. He sensed that they were getting impatient and he knew better than to upset them.

"I just went for a visit." They all giggled knowing who he visited, the one who holds his heart, Charm.

"What did you tell her?" Jubilee said rather excitedly. There was a long pause and Gambit took another sip of his drink before answering.

"I asked her to go home…" A gasp was heard from the people who were listening and Thief suddenly stood up.

"Why would you do that?! She is in the middle of an important mission! Are you an idiot?!" She shouted. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just want to be with her, nothing more nothing less." He finished his drink and simply stared at their shock faces.

"Besides she declined anyway…" he continued.

"Why?" the twins asked in unison.

Gambit didn't answer.

"Maybe she has fallen in love" Joy whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Everyone frowned.

"Charm? Fall in love? Pppfftttt please, let's be serious here people." The twins said.

"Hopefully… she isn't in love but if she is…" Thief said.

"If she is, then it is going to mess her up real good. That girl doesn't know what love feels when it's someone outside of the family. I mean, how can she not notice Gambit's love for her?! " Jubilee said. They all giggled but Gambit frowned at Jubilee's joke.

Soon the laughter died out and everyone began talking about different topics. Gambit stood up and was about to walk out when the twins called him.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." He simply said without looking at them. He walked away and disappeared into the dark corridors.

**Meanwhile…**

Nathalia sat in front of her desk in the library when she heard some noise coming from down stairs. She couldn't find any foreign scent so she decided to check it out. She slowly went down the stairs. With her injuries, moving proved to be difficult but she finally got to the first floor. She walked around only to find a single red rose in front of the door, attached to it is a piece of paper with only the words _'Lucky Charm' _written on it in cursive but she already knew who brought it to her.

"Gambit…"

* * *

**Sorry if you think this chapter is short but I only thought of it during Literature class… and lunch… anyway gotta do homework so see ya later!**


End file.
